Weakness
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Yuu wants to know what Ryuuga's weakness is and he is going to find out!


**Me: I got this idea yesterday and I wanted to share it with you! *Imagining myself in a field of flowers***

**Ryuuga: Just shut up and go on with the story.* ruining my fantasy***

**Me: :( Fine…party pooper…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Ryuuga sighed as he watched T.V. He had nothing to do. He looked around at his "Friends". Yuu was sleeping on the couch with Madoka sitting next to him, stroking his hair. Ginga was eating a burger and Kyouya was just looking at his bey, intently.

All of a sudden, Ginga asked a somewhat normal question.

"Ryuuga, do you have a weakness?", he asked. Madoka and Kyouya looked at him. Yuu yawned and gave Ryuuga a questioning glance.

Ryuuga scoffed.

"I have no weakness", he said, his pride showing. Yuu then laughed. "You're funny", he said, giving away giggles.

"I don't", Ryuuga said again. Yuu looked at him.

"No way. Everyone has a weakness", he said.

"Yeah well I don't", he replied.

A scary ringtone began playing and Yuu gulped. Ryuuga sighed. "It's just my cell phone", he said as he took out his phone and put it on speaker.

"Yes?", Ryuuga asked.

"Ryuuga, just remember not to show anyone your weakness!", a cheerful voice shouted and hanged up. Ryuuga sweatdropped. 'Note to self, never put the phone on speaker when Ginga and the others are here', he told himself.

"Who was that?", Madoka asked.

He sighed. "My mom", he replied. She raised an eyebrow. "She sounds nice", Madoka said. Ginga and the others agreed.

"Yeah. She is on her nice side", he said. Yuu then stood up and tackled Ryuuga.

"Ha! Your mom said you had a weakness!", he shouted.

Ryuuga growled. He then smirked.

"I am still not telling you what it is", he said.

Ryuuga pushed Yuu off him and walked away. Yuu hummed a mystery type of tune.

"We will find out", he said, rubbing his chin like if he had a beard. "How are you going to do it?", Madoka asked. "Just look for his weakness", Yuu said, shrugging.

After Yuu had Madoka, Ginga, and Kyouya agree with his plan, they all proceeded to look for Ryuuga.

_With Ryuuga_

He was sitting on a bench in the park. He was relaxing until he felt someone pull his hair. He turned and saw Kyouya. He laughed nervously and ran away.

Ryuuga sighed. He got up and walked to an ice-cream cart. as he waited in line, he felt something poking him on his sides. He looked and saw Ginga. Ginga turned blue and ran away.

Ryuuga growled.

After getting his ice-cream, he sat down at the nearest fountain. He looked around. No one was in sight. Ryuuga relaxed.

He then felt someone pinching his cheeks. He growled and turned. Because of that, Madoka fell into the fountain. Ryuuga was mean but he always had a soft spot for Madoka. She gasped as he grabbed her by the waist and set her down. He took off his jacket and put it around her.

Se smiled. "Thanks", she said. He replied by giving her a small smile. "I gotta go. See you later", Ryuuga said as he walked away.

Madoka smiled and walked towards the Bey-Pit.

Ryuuga was literally jumping spots form spots, receiving strange looks form those around him.

He finally made it to the Bey-Pit and he entered.

Inside he sat down and gave a sigh of relief.

He then felt pokes and pinches from all over his body. Madoka and Kyouya were sitting down on the sofa watching Yuu and Ginga bother Ryuuga. On Ryuuga's head was popping out an angry vein.

He stood up.

"I am leaving!", he declared and started for the door.

Yuu gasped. He couldn't give up now. He then jumped and grabed hold of Ryuuga's leg.

Ryuuga looked down at him.

He then started laughing. Yuu and the others were confused. "Ryuuga, are you okay?", Yuu asked. But he wouldn't answer. He was too busy laughing. Ryuuga was now on the floor, Yuu still holding on to his leg.

"Oh God, please let go!", Ryuuga said in between laughs.

He was trying to pry Yuu off.

Yuu let go and jumped up and down.

"I found your weakness!", he shouted as he celebrated. Ryuuga calmed down and frowned.

"You are so dead!", he shouted as he started to chase Yuu around. Madoka laughed.

"This is never going to end", she said. Kyouya and Ginga agreed. Then they all laughed at the sight of Ryuuga chasing Yuu while screaming curses.

**Me: Originally, I wanted his weakness to be Madoka, but then I wanted to make it funny and random!:)**

**Ryuuga: No one cares ^^'**

**Me: *teary* You are so mean! Well bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
